Beautiful Moment
by petite bunny
Summary: pagi yang dingin dimulai dengan teriakan si kelinci, dan disambut tatapan tajam dari seluruh member NCT JaeDo feat Jeno #JaeDoLoveSeason #Winter


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Rate : T

Disc : SM, Keluarga & Tuhan YME

Warn : BxB, Many Typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

"TAEYONG HYUUUNNGGG" teriakan menggelegar terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm

Seluruh penghuni dorm tersebut segera menghampiri tkp(?) yabg disana terdapat seonggok/? manusia kelinci

"kenapa Doyoung-ie?" tanya Hansol sebagai tetua yang berada disana

"hyung Jaehyun mesum" adunya

Semua orang yang berada disana segera ber sweet drop ria mendengar penuturan Doyoung, bagaimana tidak sudah di pagi hari di hari pertama musim dingin pula

Segera satu-persatu orang disana segera meninggalkan kamar JaeDo dan Jeno tersebut

Taeyong menatap tajam pada adiknya yang berada di sebelah Doyoung.

"jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam selama ada para maknae line di dorm Yoonoh-ssi" tegasnya lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut

Doyoung menatap kesal pada lelaki bongsor didepannya ini

"selama sebulan tidur diluar aku tak sudi tidur denganmu bocah mesum sepertimu" kesal Doyoung lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jaehyun

"hyuuung~!" gerutu Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Doyoung "kau tega menyuruhku tidur diluar saat musim dingin seperti ini" rengek Jaehyun dengan aegyo yang dibuat-buat

Sebenarnya Doyoung tak tega juga untuk menyuruh Jaehyun untuk tidur diluar, tapi karena bocah mesum didepannya kini sudah membuatnya kesal di pagi hari ini mau tidak mau ia tetap akan menyuruh Jaehyun tidur diluar

"salahmu sendiri" jawab Doyoung ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yng sedang meronta-ronta seperti bayi beruang kelaparan

Saat membuka pintu, Doyoung melihat semua member menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"bagaimana kau akan menutup bekas dilehermu Dotokki?" tanya Ten dengan sedikit menyindir

Doyoung segera meraba lehernya dan merasakan beberapa nyeri di lehernya

"hei masih mending Jaehyun melakukannya di kamar dan tau tempat, daripada kau" jawab Doyoung santai

Ten yang merasa tersindir segera mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dengan kata-kata Doyoung yang seolah menamparnya tepat di ulu hatinya.

Taeyong yang melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil bagaimana tidak, Ten yang sedang kesal adalah hiburan baginya.

Doyong segera melangkahlan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuat susu, kebiasaan pafi Doyoung.

Jaehyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari seluruh hyungnya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"sekali lagi kau berbuat asusila tak segan-segan aku akan memotong milikmu itu" ucap Hansol dengan penuh penekanan

Jaehyun hanya bida tersenyum canggung mendapat penuturan dari hyungnya itu

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Doyoung mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang dalam dorm mereka sambil menggelung tubuhnya pada selimut tebal dan secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya.

"ugh dingin sekali" keluhnya

Taeyong datang dan menempatkan dirinya berada disebelah Doyoung, dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Doyoung

"hyung" panggil Doyoung

"hm?" hanya deheman yang Doyoung dapatkan

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ten dan Yuta hyung?" tanya Doyoung

"ya tetap berjalan seperti biasa dan selalu aku yang menajdi posiai tengah" jawab Taeyong dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya

"maksud hyung selalu berada di tengah apa?" tanya Doyoung

Taeyong segera menolehlan kepalanya pada Doyoung dan mengusap pelan surai coklat orange tersebut sebelum menjawabnya

"kau tau, selalu saat aku berhubungan intim dengan Yuta dan Ten aku berada di tengah di antara mereka berdua, tak lain karena aku top untuk Ten dan bottom untuk Yuta, mengerti maksudku kelinci?" tanya Taeyong

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti ucapan Taeyong

"tapi hyung bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan 2 orang sekaligus?" tanya Doyoung

Taeyong tersenyum melihat adiknya yang satu ini yang mempunyai keingintahuan yang tinggi terhadap hubungannya

"yah karena mereka berdua memberi kenyamanan, kasih sayang dan kita saling percaya satu sama lain agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman" tutur Taeyong

"wah hyung kau hebat dapat menaklukan lelaki yang cerewet seperti Ten dan pria dengan kadar kebodohan yang cukup seperti Yuta hyung" ujar Doyoung sambil tertawa pelan

Taeyong yang mendengar jawaban adiknya hanya ternyum dan sesekali mengusap lembut surai sang adik

"kuyakin Jaehyun sama seperti mereka walaupun kadang dia membuatmu kerepotan dengan tingkahnya, dan kulihat jeno sangat menyayangi kalian berdua seperti orang tuanya sendiri, benar begitu kan?" tanya Taeyong

"iya hyung kau benar, Jaehyun memang benar menyebalkan yapi kadang dia bisa menjadi penyayang dan penyabar jika bersama ku dan Jeno, kadang Jaehyun juga akan meladeni semua keinginan dari Jeno jika sifat manjanya keluar" jelas Doyoung panjng lebar

Jaehyun yang tadinya akan menghampiri Doyoung, terhenti karena mendengar ucapan Doyoung, tersenyum mendengarnya dan segera memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Doyoung.

"hyung aku mencintaimu" bisik Jaehyun

Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum pada kedua adiknya "yasudahlah nikmati waktu berdua kalian dan jangan macam-macam selama masih ada para maknae line" ujar Taeyong mengingatkan pasangan dihadapannya dan dan menunjuk para maknae line yang sedang duduk di karpet beludru pada landai dorm mereka.

"ay ay captain" ujar Jaehyun

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pasangan tersebut

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menempatkan dirinya di dibelakang punggung Doyoung dan memeluknya dari belakang, memberikan kehangatan pada si kelinci

Jeno yang melihat kedua 'orang tuanya' segera mendekatinya

"eomma" panggil Jeno pada Doyoung

Doyoung yang melihatnya segera menarik Jeno dalam pelukannya dan mendudukan Jeno di pangkuannya lalu mendekap si mungil pada pelukannya sekaligus selimut yang ia bawa

Jaehyun merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap dengan 'keluarga' kecil dalam pelukannya

"hyungg~! kenapa selalu Jeno yang dipeluk" keluh Jaemin yang melihat adegan itu

"karna Jeno anakku bocah" jawab Jaehyun

Jaemin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, Doyoung segera mencubit pelan perut Doyoung

"aww hyung sakit" adu Doyoung sambil mengelus perut bekas cubitan Doyoung

"diam atau kutendang" jawab Doyoung dengan nada sarkastiknya

Jeno menyamankan posisinya pada dada Doyoung

"Jeno mengantuk?" tanya Doyoung sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Jeno, Jeno hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari Doyoung

Doyoung juga mulai menyamankan posisinya pada dada Jaehyun yang tengah bersandar pada kepala sofa tersebut.

"Wah wah kelurga Jung sedang berbagi kehangatan rupanya" celetuk Yuta yang datang dari arah dapur

"Yuta hyung!" seru Doyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal

Yuta hanya tertawa melihat Doyoung yabg seperti itu

"hyung jangan menganggu kebahagian kami" kata Jaehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya

"arra arra" jawab Yuta "nah Jisung sudah waktunya untuk ketempat tidur anak manis" kata Yuta mengingatkan si bungsu

Jisung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan diikuti para maknae line yang lain

"Jeno ayo pindag ke kamar dulu" kata Doyoung sambil mengusap pelan pipi Jeno yang baru akan tertidur

"hm" Jeno hanya menggumam malas karna kantuknya

Doyoung yang melihatnya tak tega untuk menyuruhnya menuju kamar, dengan inisiatidfnya sendiri ia segera menggendong tubuh Jeno di punggungnya, Jaehyun hanya berdecak malas pada Doyoung yang selalu mengabaikannya, segera ia menggendong Doyoung seperti Doyoung yang menggendong Jeno, jadi seperti pejantan koala yang menggendong infuk koala yang sedang menggendong anaknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka.

Doyoung bersyukur ia tak oerlu capek-capek menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar, tetapi ia merasa kasian pada kekasih bongsornya itu.

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun segera menurukan tubuhnya di ranjang, disusul Doyoung yang menurukan tubuh Jeno lalu menidurkannya di tengah ranjang king size milik mereka.

Melihat Jeno yang tertidur pulas seperti itu sangat menenangkan hatinya, Jaehyun mengelus surai milik Doyoung.

"hyung" panggilnya memecah keheningan yang ada

"hm?" deheman Doyoung menjawab panggilan Jaehyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jeno menghadap lelaki bongsor di sebelahnya.

"aku mencintaiimu dan 'anak' kita" kata Jaehyun lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir milik Doyoung

"aku juga mencintaimu bocah mesum" balasnya lalu mencium sekilas bibir Jaehyun

"ayo tidur" ajak Doyoung, lalu bangkit dadi posisinya dan menidurkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Jeno, Jaehyun juga bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menidurkan tubuhnya pada sebelah kanan Jeno, sebelumnya menutup matanya ia sempatkan mencium pipi Doyoung dan Jeno sebagai pengantar tidurnya, dan membalikkan tubihnya menghadap Jeno dan Doyoung lalu memeluk mereka berdua untuk menambah kehangatan pada mereka di musim dingin.

"selamat malam kelinci"

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

ff pertama dengan cast member NCT sekaligus otp favorit JaeDo

untuk meramaikan ffn event #JaeDoLoveSeason

maafkan diriku kalo ffnya rada gaje ini bikin pas lagi gabut disekolah. kfix

yah sebagai JaeDo shipper yang lagi ngubek ffn buat cari ffnya dikit banget baru rame pas ada event ini, alhasil gue jadi ikutan biar nambahin ff JaeDo

jan lupa review nya, plisss /puppy eyes

oh iya yang main rp twitter, coba kasih tau unamenya di kolom review

oke sekian bacotannya

salam manis dan cinta dariku


End file.
